


Victory is Sweet

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The new office tradition hadn’t seemed so nerve-wracking when he wasn’t the prize.





	Victory is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Ryan hadn’t thought very far into the future when he’d won the previous year’s HORSE tournament. He’d been excited to win and he’d enjoyed the added prize (as had several of his co-workers, it seemed), but he hadn’t considered it too deeply when Burnie was talking about the new tradition of the prize and thoroughly pissing off Gus with his insistent use of the term ‘first annual.’

Things were, for the most part, forgotten within a month. The only notable change was Ray’s newfound relationship with Joel, but even that soon became an unremarked-upon event; aside from a few quick kisses in the parking lot, they were a romantic non-entity at work. It wasn’t until nearly a year later, when Burnie approached Ryan about his status as HORSE champion, that the brunette remembered the new rules.

“I thought that was just a thing because of how many people wanted to sleep with Ray.” He noted, leaning back at his desk and lifting an eyebrow.

“Well, yes and no. It started because about ninety percent of this office wanted a piece of that ass and ninety percent of the people that  _wanted_  it were too scared to just  _ask_  for it. But I’m pretty sure it’s sexual harassment if we only do it once.” Burnie shrugged, leaning over Ryan’s monitor, his eyes none-too-subtly sliding up and down the other man’s frame.

“I’m pretty sure it’s sexual harassment either way. But I’m also pretty sure Ray won’t even notice if we don’t continue the tradition.”

“Hey, if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. I’m just throwing it out there—we did a thing last year and it went over really well. Rumor around the company is that if we did it again this year, there are also people who would… appreciate an opportunity.” The company founder waved a hand, pushing off the desk and stretching slightly. “But it’s ultimately your choice, man.” He waved, walking back across the studio to his own desk of the week.

“Appreciate an opportunity…” Ryan muttered, putting his headphones back on and going back to his work. He wondered just who around the office, besides Burnie, had been thinking about him like that lately.

–

It was surprising just how tense he was, sitting in a hotel room and waiting for the year’s HORSE champion to come in. Had Ray felt like this? Probably… maybe the younger man had been even worse off, considering he hadn’t had any real experience with men before. Ryan smiled slightly, glad that he’d been the first person to get to see Ray on that day almost a year ago—the younger man had seemed relieved that he won, after all.

A brief knock at the door before it opened, Burnie letting himself into the room. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“So you won?”

A shrug from the company founder as he stepped closer, leaning down and placing his hands on the seated man’s shoulders. “No, but I got you here alone.”

His eyebrow continued to climb. “New policy?”

“We decided last minute not to continue the new tradition.”

“And didn’t tell me until now, I see.”

“Would you have stayed otherwise?” The question was sincere, so Ryan considered it rather than responding with immediate snark.

“Knowing you would be coming up? I would have stayed.” He decided, nodding slightly.

“So then you know why I’m here.”

“Gonna guess it’s to get your prize.” His hands lifted, pulling the older man down, closing the distance between their lips. As he was slowly pushed to lie down on the bed, lips parting and an unfamiliar tongue delving into his mouth, Ryan found himself thinking about the tournament.

He hadn’t been allowed to participate this year, which was a bit disappointing. But…

But even a year later, victory was still sweet.


End file.
